Are we?
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson asks Kai a question. (One-shot)


**Blue: **Trying to write again, sadly, I have a lot of unfinished stories and inspiration isn't coming, yet. I have been watching Beyblade: Metal Masters and I got inspired to write. Hope you like! Yes, I'm still working on my other stories! Any ideas/tips on how I can get rid off really terrible writer's block?

By the way, thank-you all who are still reading, favoring, alerting my stories! Thank-you!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to have some fun. :)

**Warning: **Shounen-ai and a really short story.

**Summary: **Tyson asks Kai a question.

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday morning, Tyson and the others had planned to spend the day hanging out with each other at the dojo, but for various reasons everyone had canceled. Max was going to wait for his mom's visit that day, so of course he would cancel in favor of hanging out with her and catching up on what was going on in their lives. Ray said that it was Gary's Birthday and he needed to be there for his friend, plus Mariah would be upset with him if he didn't go. No one wants to see an upset Mariah, that much was true.

Kenny was needed to help his father with the noodle shop, it also helped him get extra cash for the new equipment he wanted. Hilary was shopping with her friends, something to do with a big sale at one of her favorite stores. Daichi, surprisingly, went to help Kenny. So in short, everyone was busy doing something else, and that only left Tyson the option to hang with Kai. Not that he was complaining, in fact he was actually happy to spend this day with his ex-teammate-turn-teammate... Seriously, they needed to decide whether they were going to stay as a team, or just go back to their old teams!

The two teens opted to stay in the living room with no practice and simply relax. They deserved it dammit! Kai was seated on the couch, his legs outstretched in front of him and a book in his hands. Tyson was seated on the floor his back resting on the couch, a manga was in his hands, the teen would often chuckle at a funny part and read it a loud for Kai. Say teen would not understand what was funny about it, but for the most part they were quiet.

"Hey Kai." The bluenette broke the silence between them again, "can I ask you something?" He asked, he turned to stare at his companion, who lowered his book to have a clearer view of the bluenette. Kai raised an eyebrow, questioning what had prompted the other teen. Probably the manga he was reading, he guessed.

"What is it?" He asked him, turning his attention back to his book.

"...Are we dating?" Tyson asked him with such a serious tone, it took several seconds for the teen to realized his book was no longer in his hands and it was now laying on his lap. He blinked and turned to stared at Tyson, if Kai could blush he would be doing so, but since he had learned since little how to keep his emotions in check he merely stared.

"What did you said?" He asked, his mind seemed to stopped for a moment. The bluenette frown at him.

"I asked if we're dating?" He asked again, his face showed no signs of humor on it, so Kai guessed the other teen was not joking. Kai blinked again.

"Uh, why would you asked that?" He asked as he picked up his book again, the other teen shrugged.

"I just want to know." He said as he stared at his friend expectantly, Kai ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"You just want to know." He repeated Tyson's answer, "Tyson, in order for us to _date_ we need to like each other first." He said as he found his place in the book again.

"I like you!" Tyson told him, "does that mean _you_ don't like me?" Tyson asked him, sadness clearly in his eyes. Kai's book was in his lap again.

"No!" He quickly responded, "I mean, I like you too!" He said and the younger teen smiled at him.

"Really?" He asked and Kai nodded. What the hell were they saying!

"Yes, now tell me why are you asking such a question?" He said as he picked up his book again. He was not train to handle this type of situation. Not at all.

"Well, Hilary asked me!" He said as he went back to his manga. Kai glared silently cursing the girl.

"Why would she ask something like that?" He asked him and Tyson turned to stare at him.

"Well," he started to say as he thought about it, "we were in the classroom and were talking about the people we like and things like that." At this point he raised his hand when he saw that Kai was about to question him. "Don't ask, I don't even know _how_ that conversation took place." He said a blush on his cheeks.

"Anyways, she started to say that we were practically a couple because we are always hanging out, practicing by ourselves, and that we ditch the others in favor of each other." He explained, the blush still present, Kai decided to put his book on his lap. He _almost_ nodded to the bluenette's explanation, it was true that ever since Bori's attempt to take over the world, the two of them had in fact been spending more time with each other, but did that mean that they were dating?

He did know that he would prefer staying with Tyson rather than go with the others, but he wasn't favoring Tyson over his other teammates, was he? He didn't stopped practice early simply because Tyson said he was tired, or go to the movies because Tyson had mention it. Kai frown as he thought deeper, _damn. _Suddenly a thought passed him.

"Wait? What did you said, did you deny it?" He asked the bluenette who blush and fidgeted with his manga. Kai glared at him, "Tyson?"

"I'm sorry!" He started to say as he covered his face to hide his blush, "I was so shocked I didn't say _anything_! You should have been there, she was talking about the feelings we have for each other, and that even if we try to deny it, it was _obvious _that we care deeply for each other. About how I would choose you over anybody else including my family, which is kinda true since I haven't seen my dad for so long, gramps is always embarrassing me at any time of a day, and Hiro turn on me to help the other team!" By this time, Kai was simply staring at the younger teen mouth slightly open, as he listen to his friend rumble on.

"The fact that I couldn't accept Daichi as my teammate because I was always thinking of you! She also said that _you _would do anything to battle _me _with the spinning top _things_! Even though there are other strong bladers out there. We are also each others support and if that wasn't love she didn't know what was!" At this point Kai was too shock to respond, his mind going over Tyson's explanation, so it took him a moment to realize that his friend had stopped talking and was now staring at him. "So? Are we?" He asked again and Kai thought for a moment.

"...I don't know, what do you think?" He asked, hoping to gain some time, for what? He didn't know himself.

"Me?" He asked a little surprise that Kai had asked him, "um, well we do spend a lot of time together, not that I mind, I actually like it!" He honestly responded with a smile. Kai returned the smile.

"Well, that settles it, if you don't mind then I guess we are." He said and Tyson nodded happily that he had his answer.

"Ok, thanks Kai!" He said and they both went back to their previous tasks. Suddenly, a thought passed through Kai's mind, had they just agreed that they were dating!? They literally passed any touchy-feeling confession and went straight to dating! He lowered his book and stared at the bluenette, who had a smile as he read his manga. Kai knew that they would need to talk about this new development later but for today he was going to let it slide. He smiled as he went back to reading his book a blush on his cheeks.

-blue


End file.
